


Lonely

by DakotaInExile



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, H2OVanoss - Freeform, Loner, Love, M/M, Misunderstood, Sad, mentions of cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaInExile/pseuds/DakotaInExile
Summary: Meet Jonathan, he is a boy, a lonely boy with a unique personality. Ever since kindergarten he's always been alone, he always used to try to talk to the other kids. But they'd always ignore him like he wasn't even there, so he got used to it and treated others the same. He ignores everyone and never listens to the rules, whenever someone tries to talk to him he just assumes they are talking to someone else and in turn he ignores them. To most, he's a ghost. To some, he's Delirious. And to others...A Freak...See, 5 years ago when he was in high school something awful happened...Three boys that were known as the "cool kids" thought It would be funny to give Jonathan a "makeover" one of them brought a pocket knife to school one day and while Jonathan was in the bathroom they made an unexpected entry...And ever since that day, he has worn a mask. No one ever knew why he suddenly started wearing the mask and wearing his hoodie even if it was blazing hot outside, and he wanted to keep it that way.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. New Kids

I hung my head low as I walked down the hallway, I could tell there were some new kids because when I passed by them they would always look at me in confusion or like I had something on my mask. A very noticeable look at that...I ignored everything and everyone as I concentrated on the music blasting into my ears. "Mr. Denis, please turn down that wretched music, you're going to lose your hearing before you turn 20!" I just walked past the principal continuing to ignore everything when someone suddenly grabbed my arm, I internally sighed before pulling out the earphones and turning towards the person who I presumably thought was the principal.

"Hey, could you kindly turn down your music...Please?" I looked at the smiling Canasian for about a minute before I casually slid my hand into my pocket and turned down the music and paused it. "Thank you, my name's Evan by the way." 'Why is he talking to me? No one ever does unless they are planning something...' I wanted to just walk away, but my legs wouldn't let me. "...Delirious..." I said as the boy smiled brightly. "I have to go, but I hope we can meet again soon!" He started walking away as he waved bye.

Jonathan slowly raised his hand and slightly waved back, 'Why...Do I feel...This way? Wait, why am I waving him goodbye?!?' He lowered his hand and shook his head before stuffing his earphones into his ears and walking up to the roof (Note: The school is 12 meters tall) he really wanted to just turn the volume up all the way, but that boys smile...His words...They lingered...His voice...It echoed in his ears like a melody, it wouldn't let him...He let out a sigh before laying down on his back with his feet over the edge "Careful, you might fall." He sat up and turned to look at Evan before looking back at the floating clouds.

He sat down next to him as he studied his mask and shining blue irises before smiling "So, you like cloud gazing?" Jonathan just shrugged. He nodded before looking up at the sky "So what are you thinking about?" "Why are you talking to me?" He questioned, "Because, you seem Lonely." He looked at him for a second before turning back towards the clouds "Don't you have friends?" Evan looked at Jonathan as a memory surfaced.

-Jonathan's Memory-

I was sitting on the swing when some kids came over "Hey, where are your friends? Oh right, you don't have any! You are too much of a freak to have any friends!" They pushed him off of the swing and onto the bark as they kicked him.

-The end- -Jonathan's POV-

"Nah, people here just aren't very friendly. You kind of get picked on for being "The good kid" or the "odd one out" around here." He looked at me in confusion "Wait, seriously?" I nodded "They normally pick on you or will try to frame you just to get you to leave or expelled since they like their secrets and good kids normally tattletale and they can't predict what the outsiders will do. So, don't play nice and blend in. Maybe they'll leave you alone. Unless you mess with them. Then they give you hell." He looked at me with wide eyes "Be careful Evan, you seem like a really nice guy...And they like to use that...Just...Don't trust anyone...No matter what...It's like the Hunger games here."

I stood up and shoved my hands into my pockets before glancing back at Evan and leaving. My mind kept racing, constantly thinking about the worst, Evan being tricked and used, Evan, Evan, Evan...That's all I could think about...I was sitting on a tree branch outside of the school when I noticed Evan and...'Tirone...' "C'mon what do you say? We could play some games at my house." "Ugh...No thanks." "Aww, cmon I have the new GTA." "He said no thanks, Tirone..." "Oh look who It is, Freak. Stay out of this, it's between me and Evan." I stood in front of Evan as I glared at him "Whatever concerns Evan concerns me, and this definitely concerns me."

"Oh look, Freak isn't cowering!" "He said no thanks, no means No if you have a problem with that then you'll have to deal with us." "Us? Who's-" "He's talking about us." Tirone turned around to see who I assumed was Evan's friends. Tirone looked back at me and Evan "Fine, you win this one. But you won't be so lucky next time." He walked away as I turned back to face Evan only to be pulled into a warm embrace. My eyes widened as I stood there stiff as a brick.

I slowly relaxed as I rested my hands on his back "Evan, are you ok??" We parted as I backed away a little to let them talk. "Who was that guy anyway?" Evan looked at me, his friends following suit. "Tirone, he's like the third wheel of the group. Always trying to gain approval or recognition from the other two, then there's Zeek and Lucy. The worst of the worst, Lucy uses her good looks to draw people in so she can take advantage of them. Zeek is your typical school jock, he gets all of the girls, steals people's lunch money and most importantly...He's a player, has fun with a girl or even a guy, leaves them, then finds a new toy."

They all nodded "So basically all assholes." I nodded "So, Who are you then?" I slid my hands into my pockets and leaned against the tree behind me "Oh, you know. Your friendly outcast. But you can call me Delirious, mostly everyone here does...Besides the occasional freak..." Evan gave me a sad look as the other guy nodded "I'm Tyler. This is Marcel, Craig, Lui, David, Lucas, brian, Brock and John are chilling in the library right now, and you probably already know Evan." I nodded before pushing off of the tree and walking away "Watch yourselves, if Tirone is already gaining interest in Evan then I have no doubt the others will too. And that's not something you want..."

-Two days later-

I was walking down the street when time suddenly slowed. I noticed Zeek, Lucy, and Tirone about to jump out from behind the corner in front of me. I quickly reached in my back pocket and pulled out a sharp black and blue knife with jagged spikes as I held it close to Zeek's neck "H-" he quickly shut up as a terrified expression appeared on his face. "What do you guys want." I said with no emotion in my voice "All we want is Evan, if you let us have him you can join our gang." I rolled my eyes as I lowered my knife and pulled him close to my face "I want no part in your 'gang' and even if I did, I'd never help you with your dirty work. Especially if it has anything to do with Evan." "Oo feisty aren't we?" I rolled my eyes as I tossed him aside and walked away "You should think about it!" I flipped them off as I continued walking.

-A few days later-

I was sitting on the branch of a tree sharpening my knife when I noticed Evan looking up at me, I ignored him as I continued to sharpen my knife. "Hey, you...Wanna hang out...For a little?" I let out a short sigh before tossing the stick and sliding my knife back into my pocket, I dropped down from the tree as I slid my hands into my jacket pockets as I walked over to him. I looked at him before looking around, I slightly jerked my head to the side telling him to follow as I started walking. He looked around at the different birds and creatures that scattered the forest, I moved some leaves before moving aside to let him through as I followed after. "Whoa..." He looked around in awe as the edge of my lips slightly raised forming into a slight smile.

I walked over to the waterfall as I looked at him before sliding off my jacket and shirt, he looked at me with wide eyes as his face turned red. I just shrugged and slid off my jeans, shoes, and socks before jumping into the pond. Once I surfaced I brushed my hand through my hair as he looked at me, I signaled for him to jump in as I dove back under. I heard a splash not long after as I saw Evan slowly sinking to the bottom before pushing off of the ground and back up to the surface for air, I swam up next to him as I shook my head causing water to fly in a small radius, mostly hitting Evan though.

My head jerked towards my clothes that scattered the floor as I noticed a knife no, my knife, flying towards us. I swiftly grabbed the blade as blood slowly dripped from my hand, I looked at the knife for a second when Evan swiftly grabbed it and threw it towards a bush. A few seconds later we heard someone scream in pain, I climbed out and walked towards the noise as I noticed them I glared at them as I jerked my knife out of his leg hearing him scream as he held onto his leg. "Leave..." They looked at me in fear as they quickly helped him up and ran away.

I looked at my bleeding hand before looking at Evan who seemed shocked that he even hit him, I walked back into the water as I washed off the blood. "Nice throw." "T-thanks, are you ok?" He rushed towards me as I slightly nodded, he grabbed my hand as he carefully washed it. "You'll need a bandage." He looked at me as I looked at him, something just seemed to click as we stared into each other's eyes. His hand reached for the bottom of my mask when I stopped him, I glanced at his hand then him.


	2. Hello Sadness

I walked into the school with my head as low as ever, everyone avoided me as I walked down the hall, by now everyone would know that I wasn't in a good mood. And that's when all the students and teachers go into as I like to call it 'Red Alert mode' they avoid touching me, talking to me. Basically like I have the plague, pretty much like always but the teachers never ask me questions or tell me to do tests if I get this way, it's actually pretty great. Some of the new kids looked at me for only a few seconds before being pulled away by friends and random students they've never met or even talked to before, I noticed Evan and his friends and a wave of pure happiness and...Love, washed over me making everyone around me look confused but also intrigued as to why I suddenly felt better. "Hey, Del!" I glanced at him before walking away, I didn't really want any company right now. But he did make me feel better. The bell rang as I walked into the classroom looking the same as I did when I entered the school, everyone seemed terrified as I sat down in the back not bothering to pay attention to the other students that entered.

I suddenly felt the chair beside me move as someone sat down, I lifted my head to see...Evan...Of course. Everyone looked at him in pure fear, not for their sake. But for his. But I just looked at him for a second before resting my head back in my arms that where criss-cross on the desk in front of me. (The classroom has combined tables so 2 people sit next to each other.) I figured everyone was shocked that I didn't do anything but I didn't really care. I felt something quietly hit the table as my hoodie was lifted off, Evan played with my hair as I felt the edge of my lips slightly raise forming a slight smile. I heard the teachers talking slowly getting farther as I let the darkness consume me. "When do you think he will wake up?" someone questioned, "I don't know, he's been asleep for almost 2 hours now." Evan said 

"What did you give him?" someone else questioned "Nothing!" Evan defended as my eyes slowly fluttered open as I noticed Evan and his friends. "What'd you do, put some chloroform filled cloth over his mouth?" "No! He just fell asleep!" I felt him gently petting my hair as I lifted my head "Look who's awake, have a nice nap?" I quietly yawned as I stood up hearing the bell ring "Lunchtime." I sluggishly followed behind them as we walked into the lunchroom, a dark mist illuminating from me as I sat down next to Evan. I played with my knife as the others ate and talked "Hey aren't you going to eat Del?" I studied the questioning look on his face as I turned back to my knife and ignored them.

A piece of pizza was suddenly pushed in front of me causing my head to turn towards Evan, I pushed it back towards him when I suddenly noticed the confident look on his face. I ignored it as I pushed it back, he soon gave up as I ignored them once again. Evan's laugh managed to break through my deaf ears as I glanced at him, he looked so happy...Not a care in the world that people might be looking or whispering about him, about...Us...He was so different from me, but it felt like we had a connection, he was the good, I was the bad...The rich and the poor...The likable guy and the Freak...Things that you never imagined would be great together, that are. I reached into my back pocket as I grabbed a red and black knife out, Luke's...I looked at it with a sad smile as I handed it to Evan "A knife? It looks cool!" he took it as he turned it over and studied it to no end. It was sad to let go, but it would just sit there gathering dust. Better to let it go then stay dwelling in self-pity. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a hand suddenly slammed down onto our table, I swiftly stabbed the knife in between his fingers and into the table before slowly looking up at his terrified face and the frightened looks of all the other students.

He carefully removed his hand before grabbing it with his other hand as I pulled the knife from the table before looking up at him, after he finally managed to pull himself together he finally spoke "Hey guys, I think we got off on the wrong foot." I slightly raised my head while rolling my eyes as I went back to studying my knife. "So, I was thinking. Why don't you guys come over? I'm having a party at my house since my parents are out of town and I wanted to invite you guys." Evan and his friends shared glances before turning to me, I looked up at them noticing their expecting looks. I had a really bad feeling about it but the guys seemed excited, I let out a short breath before slightly waving letting them know I didn't care what they did. "Sure." almost everyone but me, Evan, and Tyler said in unison. He smirked before trying to slide in between me and Evan which I was NOT having, I stayed stiff as a boulder when I felt his hand on my shoulder. Everyone looked at me as I felt his hand slowly lift off of me, "Well, see you guys later." and with that, they were gone. I heard Evan's voice as he rested his hand on my shoulder, I quickly relaxed as I looked at him.

He smiled happily as I felt my face heat up a little, he took his hand off of my shoulder as I continued to play with the knife. After school Evan continued to pester me about going with them, I finally gave in but I didn't accept until we made a deal. He wouldn't get drunk and I would come only to make sure those dickbags didn't do anything to them. I decided to just go in what I was wearing since I was only going to be there to watch the guys, and besides...I'm not much of a party person. We walked into the house immediately my nose filled with different scents, alcohol, perfume, cologne, vomit. You know, casual teenage party smells. 

In practically no time I had lost everyone to the crowd, I sighed as I annoyingly pushed through the crowd when I finally found Tyler and Craig dancing and drinking. I rolled my eyes as I looked around finding Lucas and John making out in a closet, Marcel, brock and brian where on the dance floor. Lui and David were sitting and talking while drinking some punch, and Evan was...I looked around not seeing Evan anywhere. I groaned as I stood at the island table taking a sip of what I assumed was a mixed drink, after a while, I trailed upstairs trying to find Evan, I opened one of the bedroom doors only to hear moaning. I quickly closed it as I walked down the hall blushing madly, I carefully opened another door then another.

I finally reached the last door when I heard muffled voices, then shouting, then silence. I opened the door only to see...Zeek and Evan...Kissing...But Evan had a look of distaste on his face, I glared at Zeek as he pulled away with wide eyes. I swiftly grabbed him as I held my knife against his throat, I pushed on it harder as I saw a drop of blood form on the sharp end of the knife. "Del!" I closed my eyes and lowered my head as I looked back up at him before dropping him, I backed away as I slid my knife back into my pocket. The thing that surprised me the most...Was that he actually helped him..."You could have killed him!" I looked at him with no emotion, "You know what, you are a Freak." I stood frozen as I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. 

"Get out! Go!" I took a few steps backwards as I looked at them one last time before walking out of the room, I traveled down the stairs as I stormed past people when I bumped into Craig "Oh, hayy del." He must've noticed something was wrong "What's wrong??" He asked as if almost instantly he was sober again I just pushed past him and out of the house, I walked down the street with my head low. I felt tears threatening to fall as my head pounded, ringing...That's all I heard, I replayed that same moment in my head over and over...'Maybe he's right...Maybe they are all right...Maybe I am just a freak, a nobody...Someone to just be forgotten...' I walked into my house before slamming the door, Comit immediately came running as he looked at me happily wagging his tail as I ignored him. I walked up the stairs as I tore off my mask and threw it onto the ground as I walked into the bathroom.

I stared at the scars on my face with pure hate, I looked at the blade as I put the cold metal against one of the scars, Comit whined causing me to snap out of my craze. I dropped the knife onto the ground, I turned off the light as I fell onto my bed wanting this to just be a horrible nightmare, but it wasn't...It was real...Comit jumped onto the bed as he looked at me sadly as he laid down and rested his head on top of my knees, "Thanks boy." I patted his head as I fell back onto the pillow and let the darkness consume me.


	3. Kiss and Make up

I felt something wet on my face "Comit!" I pushed his head away as I looked at him, "Ok, I'm awake." I sat up and stretched before remembering last night, I shook the thought out of my head as I got ready. I looked down at comit "You want to come?" He wagged his tail as I slightly smiled (Comit is a Black and white wolf with blue eyes) We walked down the street together as music blasted in my ears, as we entered the school everyone seemed frightened. Comit seemed happy though, so I didn't care. As I was walking I noticed Evan with Zeek and his friends, Tyler, Craig, marcel. I didn't see any of them. I noticed Evan look over at me but I didn't bother to look back, I just continued walking. If he doesn't care about me, I don't care about him. At least that's what I kept saying to myself, but my heart ached, it hated what he said, but it...I...Love him...

Comit could tell I was feeling sad because he immediately started rubbing against my leg, I looked down at him with a sad smile behind my mask as I headed to class. I sat down and rested my head in my arms when I suddenly heard Comit growling, I turned my head to see Evan. He looked like he was about to say something but was pulled away by Zeek, I looked at Comit who quietly huffed before setting his head on the desk as I did the same. Once the bell rang I immediately stood up and walked out, I knew Evan was going to be in my next class so I decided to head to the roof. 

I sat on the edge as me and Comit looked at the clouds, I heard the roof door open as Comit growled. I already knew who it was though...Comits growling got louder as the footsteps stopped, I knew he was about to speak but I didn't want to listen. I blocked out everything but the sound of my heartbeat, only a muffled voice, and growling. The voice soon stopped, only my heartbeat remained, 'I'm sorry Craig, I know you want me to do something. And I am, I just hope it works...' I opened my eyes again as I stayed there until school was out and the rain started to pour.

A week had past and I had already lost everyone, everyone but one...Gym was over so I decided to take a shower, I walked into one of the showers before stripping. I turned on the warm water as I washed off the dirt and grime, I felt someone's eyes on me as I lifted my mask to wash off my face. I pulled it back down as I turned off the water hearing quick footsteps speeding out of the room, I shook the water from my hair as I dried off and got dressed. I walked out of the showers immediately noticing Tyler standing and waiting, the last one I had left. 

"Cmon Del, stop being a bitch and help us get Evan back." I ignored him as I continued walking "Whatever happened, he didn't mean it." One after another, he kept pestering me with reasons why he would have said what he said or done what he did. I just continued to zone out when he said something that made my heart shatter like that night "I guess you are just a freak." I stopped in my tracks, I knew he was just angry that I wasn't doing anything to help. But they all felt like friends to me, Even though we hadn't spent that much time together...They were my friends, and it felt as if all these new friends I had were now...Gone...

"I-I didn't mean-" A tear fell down onto the ground as I tried to hold them back as I held back my emotions and continued walking, I knew Evan was watching, but I didn't care at this point. I pushed my way out of the school when I was suddenly stopped by Zeek and his wannabe assholes, "Look- I didn't even let him finish as I quickly stabbed his shoulder before pulling it out and walking past him and out of the school. Once I reached the outside space I just ran, I ran for hours...I didn't stop even when my legs felt like water, not even that. I didn't stop until my legs had completely evaporated, I fell onto my knees not even caring about the burning pain in my legs. I just let the tears fall, not caring for who or what watched. I felt something wet fall on my head as It started pouring down rain, I ignored it as I cried my heart out, I cried until the tears wouldn't fall anymore, I cried until I couldn't hear my voice, I cried until I felt numb, I cried until I could no longer cry anymore.

I slowly opened my eyes as I looked around, 'I must've cried myself to sleep, how depressing...' I looked up at the bright sky, I didn't even bother to get up. I just wanted the sun to evaporate me, to just end this nightmare. I just laid and watched the clouds pass by until all that's left was dark clouds and falling rain, I couldn't cry, I couldn't move, I couldn't feel...I slowly drifted off into the darkness once again. -Two days later- I didn't even move when the rain once again poured down on me, finally I wobbly stood up as I stumbled back home. By the time I reached the house, it was already the next day, I opened the door as I stumbled in. 

Comit immediately ran over to me with a worried look, I stumbled upstairs as I slammed the door. I fell onto my bed not even bothering to change or shower, I was too exhausted to do anything. -The next morning- I surprisingly didn't feel that sick for how long I was out there in the rain, I looked at the knife that laid on the counter as the voices filled my head. I carefully grabbed it as I rested the blade against my arm, I heard comit scratching on the door causing me to internally sigh. I shoved the knife into my pocket as I got ready, I walked out of the house noticing the bus. I didn't bother as I walked past it and down the street.

I entered the school with my head low and a dark vibe all around me, I felt lightheaded but ignored it as I entered the classroom. Everyone seemed to notice my change in character, after class I still felt lightheaded and it didn't go away. I calmly breathed in and out as I walked down the hallway when Tyler walked over to me, "I-I'm Sorry, about before..." I just ignored him when I felt an arm brush against mine, they shivered at the slightest touch as I continued walking knowing fully well that Evan was the one I had bumped into. Once I lost Tyler I entered the bathroom and grabbed my knife as I slammed the cold metal into the bathroom wall, I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out...Probably from screaming and crying too much, I heard the bathroom door open revealing Evan. 

He froze as he studied my appearance, I turned my head away from him when I suddenly felt someone's hand on my mask. Evan made me look at him, different emotions flashing in his eyes that my own could barely register most of them. His eyes desperately searched mine for any trace of emotion, any emotion at all. But truthfully, I couldn't feel anything. The only thing I did feel was emptiness, it was as if I was in the center of Heaven and Hell. Evan trying desperately to pull me up to the highest parts of heaven and everything that has happened, everything they said was trying to drag me down into the deepest parts of hell. I suddenly felt tears prickling at the edges of my eyes, I let go of the knife as I fell to my knees. Evan slowly joining me as his arms wrapped around me, I hid my 'face' in his shoulder as tears fell onto his black shirt and red leather jacket.

The only sound was him whispering sweet nothings into my ear, my throat burned as I just sat there pitifully letting my tears fall as he comforted me. Probably pitying my existence, I noticed Tyler and the others looking at us from the door. They were smiling sadly, I listened to Evan's whispers when he said something..."I'm sorry...It's all my fault..." 'He thinks it's his fault? It was mine for getting jealous in the first place.' I slightly pulled away as I noticed the tears falling down his face, I wiped his tears as I studied his painful expression. 

The guys had left at this point so with that I swiftly lifted my mask just above my lips as I pulled him into a passionate kiss, he was stiff for a while so I slowly pushed away so it wouldn't become too awkward. His eyes were wide as he stared at one of the partly showing scars when he suddenly grabbed onto the back of my neck and pulled me into another passionate kiss. I thought for sure I would be rejected, but this...I never expected this...I noticed Tyler, Craig, marcel, john, Lucas and the others high fiving.

They all had smirks on their faces, the bell suddenly rang as he pulled away causing the guys to scramble, he pulled away before studying me, "Why do you make me so crazy?" "Why do you make me so delirious?" he let out a breathless chuckle when the bathroom door opened causing me to quickly pull my mask back down along with my hoodie. We walked out of the bathroom making sure to grab my knife, I noticed the guys waiting for us, "You two have fun that quick?" "No, the bell rang doofus," I said as I hung my head while walking out of the school. The others followed behind as they made small talk, I felt an arm brush against mine. 

"You coming over tonight? The guys wanted to play some GTA 5." I nodded my head when he suddenly wrapped an arm around me and continued to talk about random shit. I was too inside my head to realize I had leaned against him and rested my head against his shoulder, I didn't even hear the snarky comments the guys were saying. I suddenly heard snapping as I noticed a hand in my face "Maybe this will get his attention." I felt someone lift my mask as rough lips met mine. My brows furrowed as I lightly kissed back before he pulled away. "Hey, what'd ya' know, it worked!" I looked at him as I pulled my mask back down and walked ahead of them.

I felt...Different...Ever since that little session with Evan, I couldn't stop thinking...Feeling...That something about me had changed...Something I locked away years ago had been unlocked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have any more ideas for this specific story other than letting it end at chapter 3, so if you guys want to give me ideas to continue this story then go ahead but I don't mind either way. 
> 
> Also, would you guys like for me to make a "Story ideas" book? Since I always come up with so many story ideas? I don't mind since I can barely keep up with the stories I'm working on right now and the ideas I continue coming up with. lol


End file.
